Thanksgiving: International Style
by CreamsTheDream
Summary: It is another World Conference on the fourth thursday of November. But shocker! America isn't there! Let's see if the W8 and a few others can figure out how to spend the holiday with America. Once they find him that is!
1. Chapter 1

A multi chap drabble to all of my fellow Americans, who should be able to appreciate this.

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

"Third Person POV"

It was supposed to be just a regular World Conferences. Well as regular as they got. Between France and England, Austria and Prussia (Who, fortunately, had to be there for the World Conference), Russia terrorizing the Baltics, China offering his snacks, Italy clinging to a very uncomfortable Japan, Turkey cussing out Greece who was still sleeping, the Nordics hiding Sealand under the table, Germany looked beyond purple. An to top the whole issue off the host nation and resident superpower had gone MIA. As soon as the rapiers made their appearance Germany exploded like always.

"Would you dummkopfs all be QUIET!" When the nations looked up to see Germany they wondered if they had pushed the Germanic nation just a little too far this time. Italy was heard muttering something about Doitsu's yells being out of place for the beautiful building they were in. The Meeting was being held in a 17th century building overlooking the old Boston common in Massachusetts.

"Does anybody know where the dummkopf Amerikaner is?" Germany said in a slightly calmer tone.

"Probably skiving, the prattish git."England of course was being a joy to the world.

"Hon hon you are just upset your pretty colony was not there to greet you at the door." France stated.

"Why you perverted frog!" England shouted, lunging across the table knocking papers over in the process. Germany and Russia exchanged a look and got up to separate the two frienemies.

"Excuse me." An ignored voice came from the back of the room.

"Japan," said Germany," Do you have any idea where America is, you are friends after all." Germany sighed, rubbing the space in between his eyes. He really needed a vacation.

"I am terribly sorry, Germany but I have no clues as to where America may be as well." Japan looked about as comfortable as a cat in a dog kennel, being seated between Russia and England.

"Excuse me."

"Ve- Maybe America went to get some yummy pasta! That's always a reason to turn up late! Passsstttaaa…" Italy sighed dreaming of more pasta.

"Shut up fratello! You sound stupid!" Romano said trying to get out of Spain's hug.

"Mi tomate," Spain said, tightening his hold on Romano, "Can't you hold still just for today, Si?

"Never tomato bastard! Let me go now!

"Excuse me."

Prussia had been quite silent since Germany's earlier exclamation. Prussia may seem like a loudmouth but he knows when to keep his mouth shut to think things through. Prussia was above all, a tactician. Prussia had been having one of rare moments of silence which was how he heard poor birdie trying to get a word in but getting run over infuriated him. Birdie was nothing but nice, gentle, docile, until you got him to a hockey game. Prussia leaned over, red eyes gleaning, to Germany and said seriously, " Can you get their attention for me, Bitte?"

"Of course Preuβen." Germany said inquisitively. It was rare, but always intriguing when his bruder actually decided to act like an adult. Showing the nations, that yes he could and did raise a nation such as himself. Germany got a sudden glit in his eyes, he couldn't wait to see Preuβen knock the other squabbling nations down a peg, old school.

"SILENCE!" Germany said, standing up gaining all the other countries attention. "Mein bruder has something he would like to share." Germany sat back down.

Prussia stood up, leaning both the palms of his hand against the round, wooden table before him. Prussia's eyes looked only at the table. "Tell me, this is a table of equality, ja?" After receiving several nods in confused conformation he continued. "Then shouldn't all the voices at the table be heard. Yet in your continued squabbling you run over one of the world's powers." At that point most of the nations had turned pale, leering towards Russia. Russia had on his most innocent smiles on a.k.a. his creepiest smile. "Nein, not Russia you imbeciles. I am sure if it was Russia you were ignoring you would have known it by now." If it was possible Russia's smile got impossibly bigger his violet eyes widening by a fraction of an inch as he began to kolkolkolkol. "France!" France was obviously startled, flinching for a moment surprised by being called out.

"Oui?"

"Speak english you bloody frog! We are in an english speaking country so we don't have to listen to your half-drunk drivel of a language." England shouted plainly irked. This was Frances home field, ticking England off.

"Hon hon this is the same country that you raised and betrayed enough to call you, ohh what was it… Lobsterback that's it." France said in one of his leeriest glances, in a signature pose of holding a wine glass.

Prussia, quickly getting infuriated, mouthed to his best friend, Hungary.

'_Pan?'_

Prussia got a twisted but gleaming glance back. Telling him to sit back and watch the show.

The whole world was either watching England and France with irritation or frustration, some taking bets as to which would win this debacle. While the conference room was occupied Hungary snuck up on France and England quickly bashing both their heads with her frying pan, an audible ringing flooded the room. Hungary was mad, really mad exclaiming. "You inferior imbeciles! We are trying to have a World Conference run smoothly for once! You always start the disturbances! No wonder America has so many problems, dealing with you guys as family on a daily basis must make him dysfunctional." Hungary's world cut the silence. England looked horrible while France actually looked properly abashed. "Now France," France looked up after returning to his seat. "Listen, to what Prussia has to say," France gave her a disbelieving look, "Yes France, listen to Prussia. And England if I hear one more word out of line you will get a reintroduction to my pan."

Prussia started again after gaining France's attention "You, out of all of the people here should know who I am talking about, care to explain?" France was struggling to come up with an answer, apparently forgetting the conversation in his quarrel with England. His extravagance ending with his fashion sense. England let out a chortle which ended abruptly with a well sent sharp glance from a rather foreboding Hungary.

"I am sorry my friend but for you I have no answer."

"Pff, just about what I expected though."

Suddenly there was a scoff from near where a resigned Canada sat. Next to Canada was an open seat for his brother on his right. On his left sat another man, who was sitting with a girl next to him. On his other left sat New Zealand. All of the colonial siblings. The man on the left, Australia, looked up and said to Prussia "Of course, _we_," glancing to his sister, Seychelles, and New Zealand, "Know who you're talking about." Australia stood up, ushering the northern brother up with him. "Our brother, Canada. You know second largest landmass in the world after Russia in front of America." France looked like a kicked puppy, he couldn't believe he forgot his almost son. England looked apologetic but that was it. The rest of the world however, had a light bulb moment.

Germany, now that he knew Canada was there could see him quite clearly spoke loudly over the confusion. "Kanada, perchance do you know where Amerika is?"

Showing a rare display of anger the Canadian rolled his eyes. "Of course I know where 'Merica is. In fact he told both of you where he was going last W8 meeting," looking towards France and England, " But as always you blew him off," looking directly at England he said quietly but coldly, "You think you would have learned after his revolution."

England looked like he had been slapped, verbally he had been at any rate.

"And YOU!" looking towards France and said, "I just have no words for you _Papa_." France looked on the verge of tears.

Prussia clearly sensing the awkwardness in the room efficiently changed the subject. "Kanada," gaining birdie's attention, "Since Amerika didn't tell us," motioning towards the rest of the world, "where he is would you?"

"Prussia, what is the date?"

"Uhhh November 22?"

"Lets try again. What Thursday of the month is it?"

"The fourth?"

"Ughhhh!" Canada yelled to the stunned world, "You idiots it's Thanksgiving!"

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

A/N: Tell me what you think! Be nice first multi chapter fanfic!

Flames will be used to cook my Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow! A toast to all my fellow Americans giving thanks to everything this great nation has given us!

Anyone who gives a review will get a mention in the next chapter, a hug from a character of their choice, and a nice pumpkin pie!

Review!

You

know

you

want

to!

:-D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I need reviews people! Tell me! I am desperate for criticism. I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!

Amoka22 thank you for the lovely review! The only review I got, so far!

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

America's POV(Subtly shifts back and forth to third POV as well)

It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining through breaks in the crowd with only a slight breeze. "The Thanksgiving excitement is doing me well, I should come to the Parade every year." (1) America mulled over. The giant balloons were wonderful. As the next balloon came around the corner I felt my lips turn upward into my 'heroic 'smile. I was _lovin it_ (2). My laughter was coming so rapidly, and the best part it was real laughter. "When was the last time I laughed like this?" Thought the American.

America was leaning against the side of the nearby buildings seizing with laughter as the giant, funny looking Uncle Sam wobbled down the street, soon to be followed by a in action pose of spider man.

America watched the parade till its end very pleased with it. America could also feel the whole nations pride and enjoyment of the spectacle and that doubled his happiness by half.

"The only thing that could make this better to me is if Francey pants and Iggy came. But as expected they didn't, I wonder if they even remember." America sighed exasperatedly. Nothing could change his enthusiasm for the day, not with his people relishing the holiday at least. The population wouldn't let America be gloomy today and that was perfectly fine with him. "I wish Canada came, usually he has the courtesy to show up, since I come to all of his Thanksgivings. I am the big bad superpower, the scapegoat but when it counts I am totally forgotten. I am really more similar to Canada than I thought."

After having his own private little pep talk America felt much better heading to his destination. One he always remembered, and always will. Thank you Abe! (3)

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Still America's Point of View (Time Skip)

After about four hours of driving I was finally reaching Plymouth, Massachusetts. I was suddenly reminded how much had changed. When this highway used to be a mountain path I would come charging up on my old horse, Patriot, as fast as we could to get there on time. I briefly remembered one such incident where a farmer had placed a fence up as a warning of a mudslide coming right in my easiest path. But as the heroic nation I was growing into then I refused to turn back from danger, or rather Patriot wouldn't let me.

_*Flashback*_

_Year- 1621_

_Breathing heavy I turned my eight year old body to look back at the tracks we had just tread. My wonderful black, 3 year old thoroughbred, Patriot never breaking his beautiful, gracious, galloping stride, even in this slope of mud we call ground. Patriot may be young but so was I, we had matching spirits. America contemplated. It wasn't the moon that was guiding the boy and his colt this night but rather the lightening and the brief shadows of the earth. Trusting Patriot to navigate this well-worn path for me, as my human eyes could not see as well as his. Suddenly, a flash of lighting eliminated the path before my and I felt my heart dropping into my throat. It was a buck rail fence reinforced with barb wire. "Whoa, Patriot. Whoa…. Patriot Whoa!" I was shaking. My wonderful partner who shared the lands influence with me would not work with me! He wouldn't stop! As we got closer to the rail I felt his muscles begin to coil. Patriot did see the fence! And he was going to jump it! Stupid horse, we would fall on impact with the mud, it being too slippery. I began to tug on his hackamore (4) as hard as I could but Patriot just stuck his face into it and ran right through it. As we came in for the final approach to the fence I finally prepared myself for the jump, closing my eyes and bracing for impact. I felt his body move incredibly fluid beneath me, like rippling water. Thunder and lightning finally showing me what I hadn't seen, but Patriot had. On the other side of the fence was a space of higher ground, damp with rain, but sturdy. As we touched back down to earth and continued on I felt a great sense of relief. I looked up and I realized that we may have crossed this obstacle but there were plenty more to come. _

_However, after that jump I trusted my own safety onto that horse implacably, after all I was the nation and the people. Patriot was the land and the animals. I was but one half of the whole. Trusting Patriot that night made me whole._

_I was one of the few countries whole with his land. And that is what made me here to stay._

_*End Flashback*_

By the end of that night Patriot and I had crossed several streams, logs floating in the streams, swam across the big river, and jumped a stair like junction of rocks. 'Thanks be to God Patriot never wore shoes, he would have slipped right off those rocks with those metal contraptions on his feet.' America realized with a chortle. I finally pulled in to the parking lot closest to the location he was heading. The people thought the first Thanksgiving was over in Plymouth square, and that was okay. 'I actually prefer them away from the site, gives the place a little more tranquility.' America sighed today would be a reminiscent day.

I sat in my car awhile while it began to rain, just observing my people. Leaning back against my seat I remembered an old friend coming to greet me as Patriot an I burst out of those tree's that night.

_*Flashback*_

_The first thing you would say seeing Patriot and I was that we were drenched, drenched to the bone. And that is exactly what my friend said as we rode up to him at the edge of the Plymouth colony._

"_Hello, little wobsacuck (5)," Squanto (6) yelled over the rain, "I see you had a safe but wet journey!"_

"_You can count on that friend," I yelled in return, "It is all thanks to Patriot I got here safely at all. I probably owe him my life," I turned and looked at my nation brother in pride._

_Squanto smiled thinly at the scene in front of him. He was glad the nation in front of him was this connected to the land. It made him feel happy for the future left to come that may not be as bad as all our fellow tribes had predicted._

_In the meantime, Patriot seemed to know he was being complimented and turned prancing and preening, rearing and snorting majestically trying to create an even more splendid impression. What Patriot didn't know was that as he was broadcasting his ego Squanto and I were walking away it wasn't till I called him that he knew we left._

"_Patriot! Come on you big ham we have perpetrations to make for tomorrows celebratory harvest feast!"_

_Patriot wasted no time cantering over to us, and then slowing down to keep pace with us affectionately nibbling on my hair._

_Soon we reached the village and I ran down to say hi to all the wonderful people there. My people._

_Squanto's Point of View_

_I watched affectionately as America ran towards the villagers and the natives alike treating them no different from each other, they were all his people that is all he could see. If only every human was as compassionate as this nation. I turned to the horse America had dubbed Patriot and spoke softly to the colt._

"_Take care of thy lands child my Makadewà Cone (7)," Squanto said, "He is far stronger than we can only imagine, and more precious than any gem available to men, as he came from the mine of the gods. Guard him with every step you take to lead him out of the darkness he will soon face from his family."_

_Patriots POV_

_I gave Squanto a long gaze then sighed. I reared slightly, setting off at a brisk canter to now fulfill my promise to Squanto that I had already made twice to America, and his mother,_ _Eloheh (8). _

_*End Flashback*_

America's POV

Those memories of my early days were my favorite of all. Pulling on my rain coat I made my way past all the people in the square, passing all the old buildings and walking beyond. I just kept walking. I picked up the pace till I was almost flying through the woods. Suddenly I emerged into a clearing that was only slightly damp, it had stopped raining here. Pulling of my hood I made my way to the center of the clearing where a tree hundreds of years old stood. A majestic oak, I planted this tree with Squanto and Massasoit (9). Climbing the tree I sat back and just enjoyed the moment, slipping into an uncertain slumber. Till I awoke to a slight rustle in the bushes which brought forth another emerging figure which brought tears to my eyes. I smiled and called his name.

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*UA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Meanwhile…..

A car was just swerving all over interstate 3 heading south. Passer byes stared in confusion as loud shouts could be heard from the car even as it faded on the horizon line,

"Get off me you bloody git, perverted frog!"

"Hon hon let me show you the power of amour."

"Shut up you dummkopf's!"

"Hungary! Pan!"

"I'm all over it!"

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

A/N: Two nights in a row! I am working my little tush off over here and I am not seeing any reviews! I need 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter!

1=Macy's Day Parade in NY,NY

2= Americans shouldn't have to be told this one… McDonalds slogan

3= Abe Lincoln made Thanksgiving a national holiday in 1863

4= Bitless Bridle

5= wobsacuck-Wampanoag for eagle

6= Squanto taught the Pilgrims how to grow corn and is a celebrated figure in Thanksgiving history

7= Makadewà Cone- Wampanoag for Black Sun

8= Eloheh- Cherokee for land

9= Massasoit leader of Wampanoag tribe at the time of the first Thanksgiving in 1621


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: You guys really better appreciate this. I am working my plump little booty off writing this! While on vacation! As if I didn't have enough work to do thanks to high school.

11pink45 thank you very much for your kind review I am glad you got the idea of Squanto being the Wampanoag representation therefore a nation brother to America!

Thank you Black wolf White wolf77 for your review!

RinzlerisTron123, like thanks bunches bro! (Dudette plz!)

Amoka22 thanks for the reviews and following this story! I have plans to be a European history teacher some day! I love the history. I love history because it is that crazy story that isn't fiction. You can be a real life fangirl. Be a fangirl of the present! 'Preuβen runs over gives amoka22 a hug and gives her a homemade pumpkin pie!'

Anake14 thank you so much! You really made me smile! 'Canada waltz's over and gives Anake14 a kiss on the cheek and a pumpkin pie!'

GoldenxXxKitsune glad you love you the story!

BlackWolf2013 glad you like the characterization I worked really hard on getting their personalities right!

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Third Person POV

Ever since the volunteering nations of England, France, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, Italy, Canada, & Russia decided to leave the world conference to find America it had been havoc. Before they even turned over the ignition nations were arguing who was driving, which wound up as Prussia as he was the only one with an international license. Then there was the arguing of England and France over shotgun which was resolved by Russia brushing past the bickering nations and getting in the front seat, then began kolkolkolkoling.

Now Germany had been having just a rotten day. In fact 99.9% of all his meetings were rotten, that's just how meetings seemed to go for him. This world conference was giving him an extraordinary migraine and Italia clinging to his arm asking for pasta was just the metaphorical icing on the cake. It was just in today's forecast for Mount Doitsu to explode violently.

"Everybody vill shut up! Und they vill shut up NOW!" Germany yelled slipping into his accent, turning his signature purple. "Now that I have everyone's attention," growling at Italia who was chasing a butterfly, "Preuβen will be driving, Russia has shotgun. Second row Canada, Hungary, France. Third row Italia, myself, and England. Any questions?" Germany glared at everyone daring them to ask.

Hungary raised her hand meekly," Germany do I -."

"Ja, Hungary you have to sit next to France. Everyone was placed strategically, I expect minimal troubles from him since I am giving you permission to use you frying pan on him."

Hungary began grinning manically, Germany suddenly felt bad for France as did everyone else except England and Russia.

"Gut, now everyone in the car before birdie and I drive off without you!" exclaimed Prussia.

Now you may be wondering how eight nations are fitting in one car, yes? Well that's because the nations are riding in a clunker! A beat up red minivan. Yes a minivan! Thanks to Germany borrowing Japan's IPhone 5 soon they had a map but only Canada knew the way as he refused to relinquish the device much to Hungary's annoyance. When asked he practically spit his words out.

"Because everybody here is an idiot if the can forget a family member's special day then they can go to h-e- double hockey sticks, because I am sure they would forget the phone somewhere!"

A couple minutes later Prussia looked in the rear view mirror and asked Canada, "Alright man where am I going?"

"You imbecile why don't you know where we're going?! " Thanks England.

"Obviously not you English idiot otherwise I wouldn't have asked!"

"England you don't know where we're going either so shut up dummkopf. That is why we had the whole phone debacle." Germany said exasperatedly.

A grumpy silence entered the car. "So Birdie where am I going again?" asks Prussia.

"Turn right to merge onto I-93 south," grumbles Canada. Now Canada was a usually very quiet dude but when you messed with the North America brothers things had a tendency to get ugly real fast. People have a tendency to think that because America is the loud dominating one he is the older. In actuality, Canada is the older brother in the relationship. And he would be gosh darned if someone messed with his brother or insulted him! Only he had the rights to do that and only to a certain degree. England had broken his boundaries so many times Canada wondered if he even knew they were there. The North America brothers were used to watching each other's backs against Europe, they were full of betrayal if it looked good for them. Have you ever wondered why Europe's general personal bubble space is 3 feet and on the North American continent it is 5 feet, think about it.

Prussia voice snapped Canada out of his thoughts, " Know where Canada?"

"Take exit 7 on the left towards Cape Cod, then merge onto MA-3 south." Canada stated in a monotone ignoring the chaos around him.

"Get off me you bloody git, perverted frog!"

"Hon hon let me show you the power of amour."

"Shut up you dummkopf's!"

"Hungary! Pan!" shouted Prussia

"I'm all over it!"

Unfortunately _The Pan_ seemed unable to contain everyone. But as luck should have it another piece of equipment joined _The Pan _In keeping order. It was _The Pipe_. As soon as _The Pipe _showed up Prussia let out a squeak of fear in seeing _The Pipe._

Germany knew of the nightmares his brother still had during his time in the Soviet Union and knew he had to remove _The Pipe_ from his brother sights least he pass out on the interstate.

"Russia why don't you switch seats with Italy, who will switch with Canada so that Canada can give better directions and there will be a person to keep the piece in each row." Said Germany with baited breath hoping not to tick the Russian off.

"Da, comrade that is a good plan," Russia said almost giggling, "Prussia why don't you pull over so we can switch seats, da?"

Prussia nodded almost imperceptibly he was shaking badly, "J-j-a." He stuttered. Prussia was very glad Austria wasn't here to see him like this. First he would treat him like a kid kissing it better then tease him mercilessly after he had the comfort he needed.

Preuβen soooo owed him for this Germany thought, being stuck between Russia and England.

Soon things were under way the time passing quickly as it was only a 45 minute drive. But for Germany's headache it seemed to last forever.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Can we stop for Pasta! Pasta Germany! Pasta! Pretty please Germany!" Italia whined.

"NEIN!"

"Aww come on Germany! Bitte-schon?"

"D-did you just speak… Never mind." Germany said with a slight blush.

"Become one with Mother Russia?" Russia said sweetly.

"NO!"

"NON!

"NEIN!"

"NINCS!"

"OKAY, Where now Birdie?" Prussia rushed out hoping to preserve what little silence the car had left.

"Continue onto U.S. 44 east."

"And now?"

"Take the U.S. 44 south exit."

"Germany are we there yet?"

"Nein."

"Now Merge onto U.S. 44 east/ Samoset Street." You could all but hear the slash in his sentence.

"Germany are we there yet?"

"Nein."

"Turn right onto Court Street."

"Germany are we there yet?"

"Nein."

Just then Prussia turned into a parking lot and parked the car.

"DOITSU! Why did you lie to me I know were here!?"

"If you know we're at our destination," Here Germany paused for dramatic effect, "WHY DID YOU ASK!" Germany rumbled. Unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the car as fast as he could to join Preuβen and Kanada who were looking at a map on the hood.

"Where do you think we are?" Asked Hungary.

"Angleterre? Are you okay" the nations spun around it had to be pretty bad for the French nation to ask how _England_ was doing.

England did indeed look a little sick, and really pale. "I know where we are, this is the colony I raised America in when he was a little boy."

"Plymouth colony, Massachusetts," England said shaking sitting on the edge of the cars bumper.

"Correct England, correct." Muttered Canada.

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

A/N: Muuhahahaa cliffhanger! First time I have done one and it is pretty fun since I know how it is going to end!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and support! More reviews equal more love… And hugs from whatever nation you wish along with a pumpkin pie!

I want 12 reviews before I update next can you wonderful people do that for me? I thought so thanks bunches!

Review

You

Know

You

Want

To!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait this chapter was really hard for me to write for so reason.

Amoka22, of course you get a pie and a hug! You have been following me since the first chapter and was my fist reviewer! It is the least I owe you! 'More hugs from Prussia!'

Chikoshika101 glad you were looking forward to this chapter, here it is! 'England walks over and hands Chikoshika101 the fourth chapter and gives a hug!'

11pink45 I am really glad you got that statement even though I didn't put a translation! I am learning German too so I try to throw things like that in there sometimes! 'Kiss on the cheek from France.'

Me too, Anake14, me too… 'Big maple syrup filled hug from Canada.'

GoldenxXxKitsune, its coming, its coming, it is here! 'Pasta hugs from Italy.'

First teaser ever, quite proud of it silverheartlugia2000! (Who would you like a hug from next chapter?)

Chief of Avia here is your hug 'from a blushing Japan!'

Lexyoh you may be a random person but it doesn't make you any less of a person. I am glad you think I got the characters right! (Who would you like a hug from next chapter?)

Michael I am glad you enjoy a not retarded America! The stereotype that America is stupid is totally insane! Drives me crazy and most Americans don't even like McDonalds! My town actually drove our McDonalds out of business when the whole town boycotted it when the pink sludge video came out! America invented cars and airplanes! What did other countries build? Big balloons! (NO offense to any other countries of course) and yet they appear smarter than America! America also has our own set of dinner etiquette different from Europeans that does not involve stuffing our face to the point where you can't understand us! Sorry, I will rant about that all day. It really cheeses me off if you can tell. Lol. (Who would you like a hug from next chapter?)

Animateia, okay. Here is your update! (Who would you like a hug from next chapter?)

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

America's POV

"Mr. President what are you doing here? Not that I am unhappy to see you, just curious." I stumbled all over my words. Jumping down from the tree and straightening my jacket.

"Well you see 'Merica there was some information that wasn't handed down to you properly that I was originally going to come see you about, but then something really quite odd happened," The president looked like he was trying to find the right words with quite a badly hidden grin on his face, "well- 'Merica have you ever owned a horse?"

"Well of course, I have I lived in the times before cars, remember?"

"Let me correct myself then, have you ever owned a 17.2 hand black thoroughbred?"

I started for a second, that sounded like Patriot but how? "Sure Mr. President I had a horse that sounded just like that, he was the lands representation. Like Prussia and Gilibird, Iceland and his puffin, Canada and his bear, England and his fairies. '_And Squanto and his dog.'_ The horses name is Patriot and I have been partnered with him since the 16th century, but I let him go to roam with the last of the mustangs in the 1860's."

"Well 'Merica, this _special _horse managed do the partially impossible, this gigantic, very visible, black steed of yours was found by yourself truly, chewing on the draperies of the oval office." The President was giving all his effort to spit these words out without full on laughing. It really had been a funny scene the secret service figuring out there was an intruder in the oval office they put the White House in lockdown, running up fully geared ready to shoot somebody and found a horse chewing on the drapery. Once the secret service figured out the horse had no bombs or weapons strapped onto him, a couple sat down in the doorway and just burst out laughing. That was the scene the President walked into when the lockdown status was lifted.

"Seriously, dude! I forgot how awesome that horse can be sometimes…" I was stunned. I probably looked like someone had hit me with a bowling ball.

"And since I am such a nice person," the President said with humor, "I brought your horsey friend with me."

"You can come on out now!" My President yelled out to the shrubs. A secret service member walked out holding Patriot in hand (1). Immediately Patriot started cantering, almost in place, when the secret service agent stopped him and took his halter off.

Needless to say Patriot took off right towards me and I ran, with much less speed I might add, towards him as well. Patriot raced past the President, who was still 50 feet from me perhaps, faster than any race horse, borderline on cheetah. Patriot slid to a stop like a reining pro a mere two feet from me. When Patriot got to me he immediately started doing his signature nibbling on my hair while I hugged his great muzzle.

The President walked towards me and once he got to us he started petting Patriots withers in a sign of friendship and peace. Patriot sighed at peace.

The President turned and looked at me, raising his eyebrow, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this critter in a horse trailer."

I turned and laughed, "No but knowing him, it was probably mission impossible!"

"You bet it was mission impossible! We had to tranquilize him to get him in! He wasn't scared of the darn thing, he was just being obstinate!" The President exclaimed. Apparently he watched his men try to get the horse in the trailer and was either very exasperated or secretly very, very amused. I choose to go with the latter, gave me a happier outlook.

The President turned and said to me, "Remember there is always a space at our table for you to share Thanksgiving with us, but I know you prefer to spend it here so I am glad your old friend came to share it with you today." The President smiled and walked back to the clearings edge. Once he reached the edge he turned and called, "Happy Thanksgiving America!" I smiled in return and waved. I was really proud of my President. He was doing so much for my country, by starting out with the nation himself. He was one of the first Presidents in a while who had his head screwed on right. I smiled fondly.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well, old friend." I whispered. I looked back over at Patriot and threw my self over his back and relaxed laying down on his back and butt while Patriot munched on some grass below me. Remembering even more of my very first Thanksgiving.

_*Flashback*_

_I was playing with my fellow children when we saw Patriot canter up, circling us as we all tried to play 'catch the pony'. Suddenly we got a helping hand, or rather paw. Squanto's wild wolf, Wompey Ontoquas (2) started chasing Patriot all up and down the field playing with each other bucking and yipping. My self and the other children all broke out in rambunctious laughter! Some were cheering for Patriot and other for Wompey Ontoquas. The two seemed to know they were the center of attention and were concerned only on putting on a show for the children, rearing, snorting, barking, and nipping. Everybody was having a fabulous time. The woman were gossiping or smiling watching the children. The men having a glass of 'adult drink.' You couldn't tell the differences between white man and Native for they all mingled freely, this was a true time of beauty. The true call for Thanksgiving._

"_Everybody gather round the food is ready," cried Massasoit. There was a round of giggles and Massasoit turned around there was both a pony and a wolf giving him the puppy dog look. "Yes we saved some apples and venison(3) for you guys as well!"_ _Massasoit said laughing. The children including myself cheered while Patriot whinnied and Wompey Ontoquas yipped jumping on his back legs. This earned another hearty laugh out of Massasoit._

_*End Flashback*_

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

America's POV

'Yes, those times were the best of my life.' America thought from his resting place on Patriot. But he smiled and looked down, as long as my nation lives I will have yah Patriot, my buddy. As if Patriot knew what America was thinking, which he probably did he looked up and snorted softy as if reassuring the American. 'But you know what,' I thought, 'these times aren't bad either. Not bad at all.'

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Mr. President's POV

I was just emerging out of the forest in an inconspicuous armored car with no identifying marks, when I saw a group of very familiar looking youths either looking at a map on the hood of an old red minivan or looking like they're going to hurl on the bumper.

"Driver pull into that parking lot real quick, stop in front of those youths, keep the car running."

"Yes sir."

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Third Person POV

Germany looked up as a sturdy black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of the minivan. Squinting slightly, even his nation sight wouldn't let him see past those windows. The other nations gathered round to look at the car, France supporting England. Suddenly the window rolled down and Mein Gott was Germany and the others surprised! Canada was the only one who seemed comfortable in the man's presence.

"Mr. President, I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you doing here?" Canada questioned.

"Not at all Canada, I was here visiting America. Patriot decided to show up in the oval office and we had to lead him back to 'Merica. 'Merica's in his favorite spot by the tree, I dare say he could use some company. Would you mind doing me the favor of giving him some company ladies and gentleman?" The President said not with an intimidating but rather stern glance.

"Of course, Mr. President," Canada said with an intimidating glare towards the countries, "It would be an honor." The other nations nodded eagerly or reluctantly depending on the country.

"Well then I will leave you to it, have a nice day nations." The President said rolling up his window. The nations watched him drive away questioning what they just agreed too.

"kolkolkolkolkolkol," Russia giggled, " After that all can become one with Mother Russia!"

"NO!"

"NON!

"NEIN!"

"NINCS!"

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Mr. President's POV

Man he felt evil, America would probably feel he was at least but it was time America stopped putting on his mask and let other people in. He was going to be the President that brought America to its full glory letting its true self shine. Feeling accomplished the President set the course back to the White House wondering what his darling family had planned for dinner, and also wondering how to get horseshoe sized dents out of certain pieces of furniture. Ahhh the life of being a President to that great crazy nation of the United States of America.

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

A/N: Only two more chapters left so excited! Flames will be used to roast my dinner!

1= In hand means walking the horse or in some cases dog in a halter.

2= Wompey Ontoquas, Wampanoag for White Wolf

3= venison , deer meat.

Review

You

Know

You

Want

To!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Ohh man I feel like a loser for not updating in forever! I always hate when I read stories like that and I feel bad not updating like that!

Anyways I don't really know where this story is going so if anyone has a couple ideas' I would be grateful! And since this is my first real fanfiction story I don't know how to get a beta but it would be amazing to have one!

Chief of Avia: I would love to get Japan's accent but every time I type it looks like an EPIC fail! Maybe one day I will do an oneshot trying to Japan's accent to just get some laughs from my readers with some much deserved crack! _Japan blushing gives Chief of Avia a hug, hating the author for making him have his personal space invaded!_

Animateia: Russia gives Animateia a hug while doing his giggling! But, ohh know America isn't going to be upstaged by the communist blockhead! As soon as Russia leaves America jumps out and gives Animateia a bouquet of flowers and a peck on the cheek! Confident he has outdone the commie blockhead he does a heroic pose and bounds off to tell his bro about his victory over the commie! _How did I do about getting both of them to give you a hug? _

*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*USA*

Canada's POV

Sighing I made my way from the others who were still squabbling over the map on the hood. I could not understand those nations. Except perhaps Prussia and Germany who understood the value of brotherhood. I breathed in the fresh air recently cleansed by the Massachusetts rain. Crisp and clean the oxygen gave my tired brain a much needed second wind. My _fellow_ countries seemed to be quarreling over where would be the best place to start looking for 'Merica in Plymouth Square. It made me wonder if they even listened to the President's commentary about the tree.

Snorting I remembered the President's words about Patriot showing up in the oval office. Sometimes I really wondered if that horse had some kind of shadow shifting, for a country who could tell where the threats where by the smell of a possible terrorist I wondered how they didn't notice a gigantic black thoroughbred walking, loose mind you, through Washington D.C. let alone onto 1616 Pennsylvania Avenue property!

"Looks like I have to lead by example." I sighed, and then sniggered, even if they decided to ignore him they would be lost in the United States without directions. Walking down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets, I only nodded to Prussia when he left the other nations to walk beside me with a flanking Germany who, behind him had a trailing Italy and Hungary. Russia looking up from the fighting France and England, who were having a argument about who was a better parent, noticed the group walking away got up and trotted up to join us.

England POV

Looking up from my sword fight with the frog I noticed we were alone with the stupid clunker. "Where did the others go you bastard frog! Distracted us so we would get lost did you!" I was fuming but also really nervous, I really liked being back in my old colonies but ever since the revolution the land was American territory, not British and thus the awkward tension I carry.

"How should I know you over complicated rosbif?!

I really hate that man… "Will you shut up you…. You!" Words could not comprehend my state. I quickly took another glance around this time using my spy innovative to look expertly. There! That was a flash of Russia's scarf when he turned a corner! Quickly I took off in that direction. Only faintly hearing the words the frog was screaming.

"Wait up Angleterre ! Wait for me !"

*Time Skip*

Canada POV

I walked silently through the forest. To me this was a well-trod path having come down it this day in November for over 300 years. However…. To the nations behind me this was difficult terrain. Germany, Prussia, Hungary, and Russia seemed to have little difficulty but England, France and Italy? Well that was another story….

"No wonder you couldn't keep a hold on this country if you couldn't even walk through it!" France got a sword hilt to his head for his troubles. England seemed either beyond words or angered beyond words which I believed it could honestly be either.

"Doitsu! Doistsu! Could you carry me! This terrain is eeevvviiiiiill!" Bahhhh! Ve~!

"Fine, fine, will you shut up now?"

"Ve~!"

"Gut."

Thanks to the others I keep losing my concentration on the path and I wind up taking the wrong fork in the road multiple times I was getting frustrated…. Really frustrated!"Shut up or we will never get there!"

A voice came out of nowhere, one I recognized though.

"You know if you just turned right you would have found me tem minutes ago, thought I must say you are very amusing to listen to."

The nations looked up with varying reactions to there faces.


End file.
